Forever by your side
by macrollins
Summary: In the difficulties is when we discover who is really on our side, who loves us in pain, loves us for all life.
1. Chapter 1

Danny stopped the car in front of the hospital.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Danny. I hate the idea of spending two days in the hospital doing tests," Steve said, a little annoyed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" Danny asked.

"I'm sure. It's not necessary, Danny."

"Okay. See you in two days."

Steve took his bag and got out of the car. "Bye, Danny."

Danny went home, but was sorry for Steve. He had a mother, had a sister, and was going to the hospital by himself as if he had no one. "Even Catherine would have come if he had called her", Danny thought.

The fact is that Steve hadn't been feeling well lately and had lost weight considerably. And that worried Danny.

Steve entered the hospital, registered and was taken to his bedroom. He sat on the bed and sighed. "Calm down, Steve. You've been to a hospital for many days at the time of the transplant, so two days isn't long," Steve told himself.

Two days later, Danny left headquarters and went to the hospital to pick up Steve, but by the time he got there, Steve wasn't there.

Danny went to his house and didn't find him there either. "Is something wrong," Danny thought.

Danny called headquarters. "Jerry, I want Steve's phone location."

Steve was in Catherine's favorite place on the island. He knew she was very fond of going there, and that, in some ways, made him feel a little closer to her.

Danny arrived at the scene and saw Steve sitting looking at the horizon.

"What are you doing here, Steve? I said I'd pick you up at the hospital."

Steve didn't answer Danny.

"I'm talking to you, Steve!"

"Six months, Danny."

"Six months what?" Danny asked.

"I have only six months to live..."

A week later...

Catherine arrived at the Agency's cocktail party for top officials. She didn't understand why she was invited, because she was a simple agent.

"Hello Catherine!" Her boss said, and then introduced her to all directors.

"It's nice to meet you all," Catherine said.

"We have an invitation to you, Catherine. You're one of our best agents, and we wish you were part of our Directors Team."

"That means more work, more responsibility, and I won't be able to take any more licenses when Steve needs me," Catherine thought.

They realized that Catherine hesitated to answer. "You may think, you don't have to answer us now. Enjoy the party, "Her boss said.

"OK. Excuse me," Catherine said and walked away.

Catherine's phone started ringing, and she saw it was Danny. She got worried.

"Danny? What's going on?" She asked.

Catherine listened intently to everything that Danny told her. "Oh my God, Danny! That can't be true."

"Are you coming, Catherine?" Danny asked.

Catherine looked at the directors ' team. She had an important decision to make, but she didn't need time to think. "Yes, Danny. I'm going!"


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later...

Danny went to pick up Catherine at the airport. He saw her with several bags and went to help her.

"Hey, Catherine."

"Hey, Danny."

"I came to pick you up, and I see you brought a lot," Danny said.

"I came to stay, Danny. Even if he throws me out of his house, even if he says he doesn't want me anymore. How is he?"

"He's not well. He doesn't take care of himself or the house anymore, he doesn't go to headquarter anymore and he doesn't eat properly. He's a mess," Danny replied.

"And the treatment, Danny?" Catherine asked.

"He has a clot, Catherine. And he doesn't want to try surgery because the doctor said the chance is minimal."

"But then is there a chance, Danny? And he doesn't want to try? I'll sort it out. I won't let him defeat himself."

"That's why I called you. If you can't help him, no one else can. He still loves you, and the distance between you two only hurts him, that's the truth."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, Danny. Thank you."

"We can go?" Danny asked.

"I'd rather go by taxi, Danny. I don't want him to know that I came because you called me," Catherine said.

"Okay, maybe it's better this way," Danny replied.

Catherine arrived at Steve's house. She got out of the car and put her bags on the porch with the taxi driver's help.

Steve was lying on the couch and heard noises on the porch.

"Will Danny never leave me alone?" Steve thought.

Danny went to Steve's house every day, and Steve thought Danny was on the porch.

Then he stood up and opened the door. "What do you want this time, Danny?"

Steve was surprised when he saw her. Catherine saw the same expression on his face the day she came to Kono's wedding and he came out of the sea looking for the towel, and saw her holding his towel.

"Catherine?"

"Hey." she answered and looked at him. He was thin and bearded.

"What are you doing here? Do you have a problem?" he asked, worried.

"No," she answered.

Steve looked at her uncomprehendingly, and saw her bags on the porch.

I can enter? She asked.

"Sure, but don't look at the mess," he said.

Catherine entered the house and gaped. "I won't let him give up on life like that," she thought, looking at the mess around her.

"I'm back, Steve. I'm back for you."

"I can't, Catherine."

"Why? Tell me the truth, and confesse that you miss the time when we were happy. Stop this pride, no one's going to want you like me."

Catherine hugged him and kissed him with passion. "Say you didn't forget me, that you love me. Let's try again," she asked, staring him in the eye.

Steve wanted to send her away, he thought it wasn't fair to keep her close to him because he knew he was sick. But her presence always brightened his life.

"I didn't forget you, I still love you and you're all I want," he said, caressing her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Then let's be happy," Catherine told him.

"Yeah, let's be happy," Steve said and kissed her long. He wanted her around, but he felt guilty at the same time. He didn't want to fool her.

She smiled when he broke the kiss. "It's time to shave off that beard."

"You don't like it, do you? Some things never change," he said.

"You know you don't," she replied.

"I'll do it now, but only because you asked."

"Great," Catherine replied.

He climbed the stairs and Catherine looked around. "I'll have a lot of work to clean this up." She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and cabinets. "Danny was right. He's not eating properly, there's nothing here."

Catherine took a deep breath. "Come on, Catherine!" She said to herself. She started cleaning the kitchen.

When Steve returned from the bedroom, Catherine was finishing cleaning the kitchen.

"You should rest from the trip, Catherine."

"I'm not tired. And you look great now, twenty years younger without that huge beard," she told him.

Steve smiled, but it was a sad smile. Catherine could not see the joy of yore.

"So, will you help me clean this room or not?" she asked, wanting to cheer him up.

"Okay. I will help you."

They cleaned the house all afternoon and when they finished they were tired.

"I'm hungry, Steve. Can we go out to dinner? There's nothing in the cupboards or the fridge. I'll fix it tomorrow, but for today I want to go out with you."

"Yes, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I want to go somewhere where we can eat well and dance together, I want dance a very romantic song with you" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ok. I already know where I can take you. It's a new place."

"Yeah? And how did you find out? Did you take any girls there?" Catherine asked.

"No, Cath. I went there with Danny."

At night they went to the place Steve had said.

"The food is great, and the music as well," Catherine told him.

After eating, Steve took her to dance a romantic song as she wanted. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm remembering the first time we danced together," he said.

"Yes," and it was also the day of our first kiss. And I must say it was very good, much better than I expected," she answered.

"Oh, is it? Did you doubt me?" Steve asked.

"Let's say just a little bit," she replied, and smiled.

They danced some songs without talking, just taking advantage of each other's presence.

Catherine let a few tears fall as she thought she couldn't live a life without him. Even when she was away, she knew he was there. But living knowing he no longer existed would be too hard for her.

Her tears ran through the fabric of his shirt and he felt it. He sighed. "You know, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. And I can't accept that. I want you to try everything, Steve. I won't let you give up. How am I going to live without you? I can't!"


	4. Chapter 4

Steve pressed his face to her face as they danced. "Can we talk about this later?"

Catherine didn't want to contradict him. "Okay. But we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Fine," he replied and continued to dance with her.

He broke the silence after some time.

"You know, Catherine, by your side I've lived the most beautiful days. You were my friend, my confidant, my listener, my advisor, my right arm whenever I needed to. What did we do wrong to get apart like this? We exchanged so many secrets, we had so many dreams and today I no longer have time to accomplish even one. No matter what happens, you'll be in my memory forever."

"Stop it, Steve. Don't torture me like that," Catherine said. "Even apart, my heart still belongs to you. I'm still here for our love."

"Thank you," he told her.

"Kiss Me? Kiss me the way only you do. The way that makes my mouth and my body want another kiss, and another, and another ..." Steve told her.

"Let's go home then," Catherine replied.

The next day...

Danny arrived at Steve's house and was happy when he saw Steve without beard as he opened the door.

"Wow! Much better this way," Danny said. He passed Steve and entered the house.

"I think I got into the wrong house," Danny said as he found the tidy living room and everything in its proper place.

"You came here to find out if Catherine is still here? She's sleeping. I should have known I couldn't trust you to keep your mouth shut, but I'm glad you called her. My pride would keep me from doing that, but you did it for me. Thanks," Steve told Danny.

"You're welcome. But Catherine is sleeping? It's almost noon. The night was good, huh?" Danny said, smiling.

Steve also smiled. "Yes, it was very good."

"Great," Danny said.

Catherine came down the stairs at that moment. "I heard this."

"Good morning, Catherine," Danny said.

"Good morning, Danny. I'd offer you some coffee, but there's nothing in the cupboards. Steve and I are going shopping today," Catherine said.

"Fine, I won't disturb you both." Danny pointed to Steve. "Talk to you later."

"Ok, Danny" Steve answered.

After Danny left, Catherine dressed to go out with Steve and they both went shopping. Catherine wanted to buy several things, but Steve stopped her.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"I want to travel with you. So we don't have to buy so much," he said.

"Travel? You want to go where, Steve?"

"A house in the woods, a lake, a fireplace, just the two of us."

"And your treatment, Steve?"

"There is no treatment, Cath."

"Danny told me there is a chance."

"5%, Catherine."

"But it's something," she replied.

"If I can stay with you for six months, I want to stay with you for six months. I don't want to have surgery where I know I'm going to die and waste the time I have to be with you."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation in the grocery store, Steve."

"Then let's go home, Cath."

"Are you crazy, Steve? You have to take care of yourself, and not get into a house in the woods!" Danny told Steve when he went to see him later in the day.

"I already told him that, Danny. But he insists on that," Catherine said.

"If you don't want to go with me, I'll go alone!" Steve told Catherine.

Then he turned to Danny. "And you don't meddle in my life!"

Steve climbed the stairs, entered the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Don't get upset, Danny. He's nervous. I've tried to make him give up that idea all day. Give him time," Catherine asked.

"That's crazy, Catherine. I thought you could do it," Danny said.

"Well, if I can't, I still have an plan, Danny."

"And what is it?" Danny asked.

"You'll know in due course," Catherine replied.

After Danny left, Catherine went to the bedroom. He was lying with the lights out, and she lay down beside him and hugged him.

"Don't you understand that I just want to spend my last days by your side?" he told her.

"I understand. If you want to go to a house in the woods, we will. But before that, I want to go to the doctor with you and understand everything that's going on. And after that, we'll travel wherever you want," Catherine she said, kissing his cheek.

"Fine. I'm sorry to yelled at you," he said.

"It's okay," she said, and laid her head on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve traveled to the mainland with Catherine under protests from the team. Danny was not content that Steve wanted to go far.

Catherine and Steve rented a car and Steve let her drive down the long road that would take them to the house they rented.

"Are you happy?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, Cath. I always dreamed of making this trip with you."

"And why didn't you tell me this before? We could have come several times," Catherine told him.

"We didn't have time," he replied.

"We didn't make the time, Steve. It's different, and I regret it."

"Let's not bring up the past, okay?" Steve said.

"OK, sorry!"

"I only forgive you if I get a kiss," he said.

"I'm driving, Steve."

"Then Park the car."

Catherine parked and Steve smiled.

"Come here," he said pulling her to him.

"What do you want, Steve?"

"You know what I want, Cath."

"We're on the road, Steve."

"And I haven't seen a single car for miles," he said.

"Steve, this is crazy. We can wait until we get to the house."

"We should make the time, wasn't that what you said?" Steve told her.

"I said, but ..." Steve cut her off with a kiss, pulling her to him, making it happen.

Some time later...

"Steve, you're crazy. We're not teenagers anymore."

"But I felt like a teenager," he said smiling.

They were so involved that they didn't see a cop approaching and knocking the car's glass twice.

"Oh my God! How embarassing!" Catherine said when she saw the cop in the window.

Steve opened the car window.

"Some problem?" the policeman asked.

"No, cop. No problem, we were just dating," Steve said, making Catherine blush with embarrassment.

"So I think you guys can go on traveling already. It's not safe to be standing here."

"Okay. We're going, thanks for the warning," Steve said.

Catherine immediately started the car and they continued their journey.

Steve laughed. "How long will you have a red face?"

"I hope to never see this cop again in my life," Catherine told him.

They drove on, stopped in a village near the house and bought groceries, and then arrived at their destination. They were delighted when they saw the house and the place. "It's all so beautiful, Steve."

"Yes, Cath. The place is very beautiful and the house very cozy. We will have a great time here."

Danny, at the office, was upset.

"Don't be like that, Danny. We have to respect his decision," Lou said.

"And I'm sure Catherine will take good care of him," Junior said.

"I called Catherine because I thought she would convince him to treat herself. But Catherine supports him in all the follies he wants to do."

"Well, at least he's with her. I think that's what he wanted, right?" Tani said.

"I didn't know you had an opinion about them both, Tani," Junior told her.

"I'm not blind, Junior. I just don't think I should be talking about the boss's love life," Tani replied.

It was cold at night, and Steve and Catherine lay on the rug in front of the fire and drank wine.

"What more can I want out of life now? I have you, the woman I love, here with me, a good wine, a fireplace, all night to love you. I'm very lucky."

Catherine stroked his face as she thought. "But how long will I have you with me, my love?"

"What are you thinking about?" Steve asked.

"I'm thinking how much I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Five months later ...

Steve was outside the house chopping wood and Catherine was looking at him through the window. She took advantage of his busyness and called Danny.

"Hey, Catherine. Any problem? How is Steve?" Danny asked.

"He's not well, Danny. He has been experiencing headaches daily and I'm afraid of losing him. I couldn't convince him, Danny. Help me!"

"You told me you had a plan, Catherine."

"I couldn't, Danny. I intended to get pregnant because I thought he would agree to try the surgery because of his child, but I couldn't get pregnant."

"Okay, Catherine. I also think a baby would be a big incentive for him. Steve wants to have children," Danny told her.

"Please come soon, Danny."

"I'll be there in two days, Catherine."

"Thank you, Danny. Bye."

Catherine went to Steve and helped him carry the wood into the house. As much as she loved that place, as much as she and Steve had spent the best times of their lives together in that house, she knew she needed to get back to the harsh reality.

At night they was lay, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace when Steve laid his head on her chest. "I'm so tired today, Cath. All I want is to sleep in your arms."

"Then sleep, honey. I'll be here when you wake up," Catherine said, kissing his head.

Two days later, Catherine was in the kitchen while Steve was outside the house. She was startled when she heard the door open abruptly.

"Cath! My head!" Steve said, placing both hands on his head.

Catherine went into the living room and saw Steve pass out.

"Oh my God! Steve!"

She knelt beside him and called for him desperately.

Danny arrived at the house and when he got out of the car he heard Catherine screaming. He then ran to the house, and found Catherine crying at Steve's side.

"Catherine!"

"Danny? Danny, help me! We need to get him to a hospital."

Danny and Catherine put him in the car, Catherine took all of Steve's medical exams, and drove him to the hospital.

"I never thought I'd ever drive like Steve," Danny said as he drove them to the hospital.

Catherine caressed his face all the way. "Don't leave me, Steve. Please don't leave me."

They arrived at the hospital and Catherine explained the whole situation to the doctor and they took Steve for another test. Catherine and Danny were very nervous and pacing the hospital corridor.

The doctor came back after a while.

"His situation is extremely serious. We can try surgery, but I don't promise that he will survive. His chances are very slim with the surgery, but without the surgery he has no chance. And I need someone from the family to authorize the surgery. "

"We don't have time to call his sister," Danny told the doctor.

"I authorize. I'm his wife," Catherine said.

Only then did Danny notice that Catherine wore a wedding ring. "Did you get married?"

"Yes, Danny."

Catherine signed the authorization and the doctors took Steve to surgery.

"I did the right thing, didn't I?" Catherine asked Danny.

"Of course, Catherine."

Four hours passed and Catherine was desperate. Danny hugged her. "Calm down, Catherine."

"Danny, I'm not feeling well, I think I'll ..." Catherine didn't complete the sentence and passed out.

Some time later, Catherine woke up lying on a bed in the hospital. She turned her face to see Danny sitting beside her bed.

"Hey," Danny said when he saw that she had woken up.

"Hey. What happened?" Catherine asked, fearing Danny's answer.

"You passed out."

"And Steve?" she asked.

"The surgery isn't over yet."

Catherine just let the tears flow.

"You did it," Danny told her.

Catherine didn't understand what Danny meant. "I did what, Danny?"

"The baby. The doctor said you're pregnant."

"Are you kidding me, Danny?"

"I wouldn't play with such a serious matter, Catherine."

Catherine cried. "And I didn't have a chance to tell him, Danny."

Months later...

Catherine was sitting on the beach chair. She caressed her huge belly. Theo Steven would reach the world in less than a month. "You're agitated today, my son."

"Catherine? Sorry for coming in without warning, but I called and you didn't answer, so I got worried," Danny told her.

"It's fine, Danny. Since when do you need to warn before you come here? You're my son's godfather."

"Thanks. By the way, how is he today?" Danny asked.

"Put your hand on my belly," Catherine told him.

Danny put his hand on her belly. "Wow, he's agitated today."

"Yes. I sat outside because the house is so quiet. Here I can hear the noise of the sea, the birds singing ..."

"I brought your medicine."

"Thank you, Danny."

"Well, now I need to get back to work."

"Tell Rachel I'm send a kiss and her godson is fine."

"I'll tell her. Be fine, Catherine," Danny said, and left.

At night Catherine was asleep when she felt a hand on her belly and a kiss on her cheek.

"Why did you take so long to get home today, Steve?"

"I had a long meeting with the Governor, so I asked Danny to bring your medicine and check if you were fine, my love."

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," he said, kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm so tired, and I'm in need of a caress," Steve said, lying next to her.

Catherine caressed his head and her fingers touched the scar under his hair. And that brought her thoughts to the day she authorized the surgery.

"It's almost ten hours of surgery, Danny." Catherine said, as she walked from side to side in the hallway of the hospital.

"I know, Catherine. But please stop walking, you're making me more nervous than I already am," Danny told her.

"I can't stand still, Danny."

"But now you have to think about the baby too, and this nervousness is not good for him," Danny said.

Catherine sat next to Danny and he held her hand.

"I can't lose Steve, Danny. He can't die without knowing he's going to be a father."

"He' s going to be okay, Catherine."

A few minutes later the doctor came back to say the surgery was over.

"Is he all right, Doctor? Danny asked.

"He's stable, but we have to wait 24 hours to see how his condition will evolve," the doctor said, and Catherine breathed a sigh of relief.

"He'll be fine. Right, Danny?"

"Of course he is, Catherine."

The day after surgery Steve woke up and saw Catherine sitting next to his bed.

"Cath, what happened?" he asked, still confused and sleepy.

"Steve! Thank God! Catherine said with joy. "I authorized the surgery, Steve. And the doctors did it. You're going to be okay."

"You disobeyed me, but I'm happy about it," he answered before to sleep again.

"Cath?" Steve called her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she answered.

"Your thoughts are far away," Steve said.

"I was thinking that Theo and I are blessed to have you here with us," Catherine answered.

Steve leaned his head against her belly. "Is that true, Theo?" Steve said, playing with the baby. "I'm looking forward to you coming, my son."

Catherine also remembered how she told Steve about the baby. Four days after the surgery she took him to the maternity ward in the hospital and they saw the babies in the nursery.

"Look at them, Steve. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes, Cath. They are beautiful, but why did you bring me here?"

"Because in a few months you'll be like this again, looking at a very special baby," Catherine said.

"Are you telling me we're having a baby?" Steve asked.

"Yeah!" Catherine answered, and Steve was very happy with the news.

"Hey! Your thoughts are far away again!" Steve said, getting her attention.

"Sorry," she said, kissing his forehead.

Two weeks later, Catherine and Steve woke up feeling the bed wet.

"Cath, why is our bed wet? Didn't you have time to get to the bathroom?"

"What? Don't be silly, Steve! My amniotic sac ruptured, and Theo will be born."

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Come on, help me get dressed to go to the hospital," Catherine asked.

Steve helped her get dressed, picked up the bags with the baby's things and took her to the hospital.

"Stay calm, Cath! Please, stay calm! Steve said as he drove.

"I'm calm, Steve. You're the one who's nervous."

Three hours later Steve was already holding Théo in his arms. 'Welcome, son."

Danny woke up at 5:00 am with Steve's call. "Steve, why are you calling me at 5:00 am?"

"I'm a father, Danny! And I just wanted to tell you that."

Danny laughed. "That's wonderful, Steve! The kid arrived a little early. He wanted to surprise you."

"Yes, Danny. And my son is beautiful!" Steve said.

"Oh, of course. Surely he looks like his mother."

"Yes, he looks like her," Steve said, ignoring Danny's provocation.

"Let me know when the baby and Catherine can get visitors," Danny said ending the call.

Steve then called Lou, Junior, and Tani, because he wanted to tell everyone.

Two days later Steve took his family home. He entered the house with Theo on his lap.

"That's so cool, Cath. I took one person to the hospital and brought two people home."

"Wow, what a deep thought! You're a real philosopher," Catherine said, playing with him.

"I know I am," he said and kissed her slowly, enjoying every second.

"What about you, my love? Did you like our house?" Catherine asked the baby.

Steve stayed home for a few days to help Catherine with their newborn baby and then went back to work.

"So? Happy?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny. Happy, very happy! Thank you."

"Thank you? What have I done?" Danny asked.

"You brought Catherine back to me. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Shall we go out and have some beers?" Danny asked.

"Come on, but I can't stay long. Now I have a baby to look after and a wife to complain about if I'm late home," Steve said smiling.

"Okay," Danny answered.

"Oh, and there's more: you pay! "Steve told Danny.

"Will you never stop being avaricious?"

Steve laughed. "I'm saving for Theo's college."

"What? Are you using the boy as a justification for your avarice? I'll tell Catherine about it."

Steve laughed. "Tell her, Danny. Tell her... "

The end.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
